


Surrender

by PepperF



Series: Schmoopy Sam/Daniel kidfic [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-29
Updated: 2008-02-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See Sam run. Run, Sam, run!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Was going to be for a LeapGate prompt ('Sam, Daniel; surrender'), but, um... well, they wouldn't stop talking. :) For abyssinia4077, who has a half share in this particular universe. Sorry, Abyssis - it was all Sam's idea, I swear!

Sam raced through the undergrowth, heart pounding, gun in one hand, the other hand raised to stop the twigs that tried to whip into her face. Okay, she was definitely more skilled and more experienced than her enemy, but they had numbers on their side. If only her backup would hurry up...

There were noises close behind. They weren't bothering with concealment. They were hunting her, and they were enjoying it.

But she wasn't going down without a fight. She primed the gun as quietly as she could, and glanced at her depleted ammunition. She was nearly out. But one thing she'd learnt on her years on SG-1 was _never surrender_. Thinking quickly, she concealed herself behind a toppled tree and listened as they got closer. Just as she thought they were actually going to run past, they stopped.

"Where's she gone?"

"She's got away!"

"Don't be stupid, she won't have gone anywhere. You go that way, I'll go this way. If you see her, yell real loud, okay?"

"Okay."

They separated. Damn, they were inadvertently creating a pincer movement around her hiding place. She drew a deep breath, and prepared to go down fighting...

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Her heart leapt, recognizing the voice. Daniel! Backup! At last!

There were shrieks, and she leapt up to join in the kamikaze attack on the enemy, wildly firing her last few shots. She was immediately tackled to the ground by two small and grubby creatures, yelling and shrieking. She collapsed under the combined weight, a rogue nerf ball bouncing off her head. "Hey, whose side are you on?" she asked Daniel, as she wrestled to pin Claire and Ben in her arms. They were laughing so hard they could hardly speak, and Daniel picked Ben up and pointed him in the direction of Ra, who was jumping around and barking excitedly at them all. Ben leaped on Ra and wrestled him to the ground, and Daniel raised his nerf gun and blew across the barrel as if to cool it. Then he smirked at Sam, who was still struggling.

"Need some help there, little lady?"

Sam was trying to catch her daughter, who'd apparently taken lessons from Cassie about fighting dirty. "Don't you 'little lady' me," she huffed.

"Wasn't talking to you," said Daniel. Claire glanced up, exchanged a very speaking look with her dad – and Daniel promptly pounced on Sam, shortly followed Ben and Ra.

"Eek!" squawked Sam in surprise at this treachery. "Not fair! Not fair!"

"Infamy, infamy," declaimed Daniel, as he helped by pinning her hands and pointing out her most ticklish spots. "Everybody's got it infamy! Do you surrender?"

Sam NEVER surrendered.

After she'd dealt with Daniel and chased the dog off, she grabbed Claire and Ben by the ankles and dragged them back – through as much mud as she could find - to the cabin Jack had loaned them for the week. Ra danced behind them, and Daniel followed much more sedately, carrying the nerf guns. There she collapsed on the deck, and Daniel dropped heavily beside her. "Oh god. I swear that used to be easier." She looked down at Claire, who'd crawled up to lay her head on Sam's stomach. "Whatever happened to feminine loyalty, huh?"

"Sorry, mom," said Claire, not in the least bit repentantly.

Sam let her head drop. "Surrounded by traitors," she remarked to the sky.

Ben – having had a thirty seconds to recuperate – leaped up and threw his arms around her neck. "Not me, mommy! I'm not a traitor!"

Sam met Daniel's eyes as he sat watching them. He smiled. She rubbed Ben's back. "Okay, not you."

"Not me either, mom!" Apparently Claire had located her repentance, once her little brother was getting hugs. Sam gathered her in, too.

"Not you, either," she agreed.

"Stop copying me, Claire," said Ben, irritably pushing his big sister away.

"I'm not copying you, _Ben_! Don't be such a baby."

"I'm not being a baby! Mo-om-!"

"Enough," said Sam, firmly. "I knew it was too good to last. Hit the showers. Go on, both of you. Now!" she added, when – affirmations of devotion apparently forgotten – they gave her identical looks of disgust.

When they'd gone, trailing dirt into the cabin, she draped an arm over her face. "Brats. You'd think they'd be too tired to argue."

Daniel shuffled over to her, and lay his head on her stomach, breathing out a groan. "They're never too tired to argue."

"They get that from you."

"Oh, I think it's from you."

"I'm not argumentative."

"Oh, really?"

"I'm not!" Sam sat up, prepared to defend herself, but Daniel was grinning broadly at her. "Oh, you... _linguist_ ," she said, dropping back down in disgust at herself for being caught. "Honestly, in a house full of mini-Daniels, it's no wonder I have to beat someone up, every now and then." She softened the remark by laying her hand on his head and stroking his hair back. Daniel hmmed with pleasure. "They're getting so big. It doesn't seem like it's been long enough for them to be talking back to me."

"Wasn't it Jack who predicted that our kids would be born talking back?"

"They practically were. You remember Ben telling Teal'c that he could be his First Prime?"

Daniel groaned. "Yes. All too well. Thank god Teal'c's a sucker for three-year-old tyrants." His head jiggled when Sam chuckled, and he sighed as she went back to running her fingers through his hair.

"Daniel..." she said, tentatively.

"Mmm?"

"How would you feel about having another one?"

His eyes snapped open again. He lifted his head and turned to look at her. "Sam? Are you...?"

"No, no," she said, quickly. "I was just considering the idea. Wondered what you might think about it." Her voice was diffident, but her eyes – weren't.

Daniel opened his mouth to speak – and there was an enormous crash from the house. "Shit."

They were scrambling up and into the house before the slow whine could work itself up into full-on crying.

Hours later, Daniel grabbed at Sam's belt loop as she went to make one last coffee before bed. She let him pull her down, and he tucked his chin over her shoulder, folding their arms together around her. "Were you serious?" he asked.

Sam nodded. "But it's not... I'm happy with what we've got," she said, quietly. "It's not any kind of definite plan. I don't know if it's possible – and you know, I won't be heartbroken if it's not. I just - I don't hate the idea, you know?"

He rubbed his chin across her shoulder, and then buried his mouth in her neck. "I don't hate the idea, either," he murmured, and then smiled. "I don't know what the others will say about it, though."

Sam snorted. "And are you planning on asking their permission to get your wife knocked up?"

Daniel smiled, and bit her neck. "I'm just working out my excuses for when one of the Hyena Squad corner me and threaten to have me spayed."

Sam's voice was pleasant, but the undertone was steely. "Send them to me if they do." She glanced back at him. "Are you telling me they've-?"

"They were just expressing their affection in their usual dysfunctional manner," said Daniel, quickly. "They got funny like that, you know, both times. It was sort of sweet, in a really overreactionary way. I told them you'd kick their asses if you ever found out."

"'They'?" Sam turned around on his lap. "C'mon, Daniel - name names. I'm guessing Vala wasn't one of them."

"Actually, she threatened to castrate me with a ceremonial secespita," said Daniel, reminiscently. "Cassie said she might put bromide in my coffee if I got any ideas about keeping you barefoot and pregnant – her words. Teal'c and Jack merely offered me old-fashioned violence if anything bad happened to you. Aaand then took me out and got me very drunk."

"Oh, I remember that part," said Sam. "And Cam?"

"Has a huge family and was thrilled for us both." Daniel shrugged. "They can't all be nuts, all of the time." He shook her gently when she stayed stiff in his arms. "You hadn't forgotten that they're all completely insane, had you?"

Sam laughed, reluctantly, and relaxed. "I guess I should've known," she said. She leaned back against him, resting her head. "Don't ever change, will you?"

Daniel kissed her neck, which was conveniently close and exposed. "You know, if we do, I might go a little tiny bit insane and worry about you, right? I mean, don't hold it against me."

Sam patted his arm. "I'll try to suppress the urge to castrate you with a – what was it?"

"Secespita. Roman sacrificial knife." She smiled broadly. "A blunt one," he added, for her amusement.

"Ah, Vala'd never do it," said Sam, and paused for just the right amount of time. "She finds our sex life far too interesting to ruin it like that."

"Sam!"

\---

END. For now.


End file.
